srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
C.C.
"Lelouch... do you know why the snow is white? Because it forgot what color it was." Mystery surrounds the young woman known only as C.C. Having arrived at the side of the Black Knights, C.C. appears to have no actual rank within the group, but has some degree of control over the group through her ability to influence the equally mysterious Zero. Acting as the main pilot and gunner of Zero's mobile suits, C.C. is resourceful and canny, but at the same time prone to following her whims, no matter how dangerous or stupid. She appears to eat nothing but pizza, despite her lack of flab and acne. Background Information A long time ago, in a dimension far, far away... Once upon a time there was a slave. She had no family, which is probably why she was a slave. She was ten years old, so she had no means of being anything but a slave besides. The littlest slave met a nun. Much like "The Flying Nun," this nun had special powers and some degree of generosity. She gave the young slave superpowers of her own, because that's the sort of thing this nun went around doing, regardless of whether or not it was a good idea. All the same, the girl would no longer be a trod-upon, insignificant slave. Thanks to the nun, she had the power to command the love of anyone. All she had to do was want it. The girl did want it -- for a while, anyway. By the time she was sixteen, she was bored of love. She had come to understand that if everyone was made to love her, there could be no such thing as genuine love, and in light of that revelation, who wouldn't get a little disillusioned? The only person immune to her love-rays was the nun, and the girl became fixated on her as a result. All the while, her power kept growing and growing. Finally, it had developed to a point where the nun saw fit to explain some things: first, that she (the nun) had only been using the girl as a means to her own end, and second, prepare to become... IMMORTAL. The power that the girl had been given was called a "Geass," which sounds silly but there you go. This power isn't free: it always takes the form of a contract, between the immortal supplier and the human recipient. When the Geass develops to the zenith of its power, its bearer can accept the immortal's Code -- that is, their immortality, and the heightened power that comes with it. The nun had given the girl her Code. This was, it bears stating, thousands of years ago. As history progressed, the world and its people changed, although the girl didn't, really. She moved from lifetime to lifetime, spending a few decades here, a century there. It took her a while to figure out that immortality really and truly sucked a dick. It wasn't that she could never die: it's that if she was killed, it wouldn't stick. So she was burned as a witch in Salem, guillotined during the French Revolution, molested and beaten to death by sailors during the Zoot Suit Riots, burned alive (again) in the Hindenburg, gassed in an Austrian death camp, etc. Electricity was discovered when she was flying a kite late one night and got hit by a bolt of lightning; someone else who just happened to be walking by took all the credit. There were good times, too, but they were always fleeting, because what's a year of contentment amongst a thousand of ennui? Eventually, the woman who had taken on the name C.C. just stopped paying attention to the world around her. It largely didn't feel worth the effort. Her selfishness wasted no time taking root. During this time, C.C. made contracts left and right. She gave out Geasses like candy, taking on proteges and dumping them when it became clear that they didn't have the guts to make it as far as she needed them to go. Immortality was beyond a drag, and existing just for the sake of existence was not an ideal plan. So she committed herself to dying -- she just couldn't find anyone who she could trust to pull it off. Hundreds of Geasses came and went over thousands of years. Technology blossomed, then blossomed too hard, then got wiped out, then slowly returned. And so on, and so on. Throughout history, C.C. moved in and out of the most influential circles, including a tenure as leader of the Geass Directorate, which is exactly as Illuminati-esque as it sounds. During this time, one of the Geass contracts she entered into was with a woman named Marianne vi Britannia, the 98th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. Now, C.C. was self-involved and ultimately concerned with the bigger picture (that is, herself), but she was still capable of making friends and forming attachments. And that's why she quit the Directorate when Marianne was assassinated. Not long after that, C.C. was captured. Okay, you know, nothing new. She'd been locked in dungeons before. Once she just waited until she'd starved and wasted away so severely that she was able to just climb between the bars of the window. No big. Well, these guys happened to know that she was immortal, and so when she was taken in by the Britannian forces, she was sealed inside a false gas capsule that kept her preserved and inert. Some time later, she got woken up. This punk kid managed to let her loose while he was dicking around as part of a resistance force against the Britannian military. To show how grateful she was, she took a fatal gunshot meant for him -- and then, when he thought she was dead, looked up at him and offered him the power of kings: Geass. The only condition was that he one day fulfill her greatest wish. The kid accepted, and thus the partnership of C.C. and Lelouch Lamperouge was born. Utilizing his Geass to form the Order of the Black Knights and oppose the Britannian military, C.C. hovered in the background, advising him and using her not inconsiderable contacts and resources to help the kid out with his whole mission thing. Of course, being C.C., she also tended to her own business at the same time, and often compromised Lelouch -- sorry, Zero's leadership by just walking all over him. Christ, she even wore white -- some Black Knight! Her long life proved just as troublesome as useful, as well, when she was forced to kill one of her former proteges, Mao -- who'd lost control of his Geass power when it matured fully, but he found he couldn't kill his mistress. C.C. became the primary pilot of Zero's Knightmare Frame, the Gawain -- he works the guns, she does the flying, and both of them compete to see who can attain a higher level of bossiness. Then these assholes called Shadow Mirror rolled up on their dimension, and things got a bit... complicated. After laying waste to things for a while, they decided that they were good, and the Britannian monarch, Charles zi Britannia, decided basically "no the hell with that" and tried to kill them all. The Black Knights and another group, Diana Counter, got involved, because that's how these things go, and in the middle of the chaos the Shadow Mirrors' dimension-hopping device was damaged, sending all involved to... ...another world. And now C.C. is here. To most transplants, this world is new and strange and all of that, but to here it's frankly pretty cozy -- it reminds her a lot of her world as she remembered it from thousands of years prior. And Lelouch? Lelouch is coming along nicely. She's fairly certain that one day he'll kill her. She just has to keep guiding his finger toward the trigger, and hope he doesn't pussy out. Personality Traits Basically awful. Talents & Abilities C.C. is immortal and unfuckwithable. She possesses the power to give people superpowers, but that's not always a good thing. Relationship Chart Logs *2010-03-23 - Hey Babe, I'm Gonna Miss You Now That You're Gone - Laura Rolla buries C.C. -- or, well, tries to. *2010-03-25 - All Those Great Things That Life Has to Give - A civilized discussion about the destruction of civilization. *2010-03-27 - Mystery Train - C.C. vexes Johnny Domino on a train. *2010-03-30 - This Thing of Ours - C.C. and Laura Rolla go to London, and it gets weird. *2010-04-10 - Bastard of Disguise - Zero and C.C. prepare for Operation: David's Sling. *2010-04-11 - It's a Small World, After All - C.C. vexes Johnny Domino in the Tunnel of Love. *2010-05-20 - A Day at the Movies - C.C. vexes Johnny Domino at the cinema. *2010-05-30 - To Love and be Loved, So Precious, So Cheap - C.C. vexes Johnny Domino in Paris. Category:Katharon Category:Code Geass Category:Code Bearer Category:Black Knights